Kraipan
Kraipan is a member of Kraken Squad from the Nickelodeon Comedy Knight Squad. ''As a ranger, he became '''Vper Grey. ' He is also referred to as Kraken Grey,' '''which refers to his affiliation in Knight School, and '''Knight Squad Viper Ranger Grey',but this refers to his show rather than a proper label. He is portrayed by Kevin Acevedo. Character History Knight Squad His name was first stated in The Dork Knight Returns when he's kicked out of Kraken Squad so Arc can join due to Jimbo, one of his predecessors, returning. Jimbo is later convicted of trying to kill Arc and his former squad mates, making Arc apart of Phoenix Squad and Kraipan back in Kraken Squad. Along with the rest of the students in the beginning of A Thief in the Knight, Sir Gareth (disguised as Commander Umballa) tested his students against her attacks and failed miserably. After Warwick and Fizzwick's slobberpuff steals a dragon crystal (originally believed to have been Arc due to his desire to share their existence with his father), he and the rest of Kraken Squad ally with Arc and Ciara to fight Ryker's army (after they planned to arrest Arc for the above reason). In the season 2 premier, he and Lucky were sent to a shipwreck, but were captured by Ryker (later rescued by Phoenix Squad). Marc, Arc's older brother was on that ship and both causes strain on inter-squad affairs, but also would go on and teach the knight art of Shinkitsu. Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad While training with his squad mates, Count Facetious and his crew appear, with the Anthology of Monsters giving them evil ranger powers. Shortly after, the ally with Ryker (while the Mystic Knights have done the same with Phoenix Squad). After the final battle, he and Lukcy surrender and are thrown in the Astorian dungeons. Knights and Danger Thunder Years later, He and Kraipan received their powers once more and joined Phoenix Squad (and Buttercup's) Battalion and bumped into and defeated the Yak Brothers, discovering the "Colors of the Wind" and "Maid on the Shore" pieces of the Smithsdon Collection. While in the area, they also teamed up with the Super Squadron to defeat Thrillyr, a collector who brought former leader Sage back from the dead. Personality Kripan is rather sensitive as he is seen crying in one scene in The Dork Knight Returns. He is also tactless. Viper Grey * Viper Glass morpher * Viper Mace * Spider Zord 'Appearances: 'Mystic Knights vs Knight Squad, Knights and Danger Thunder, Hex 26 Notes * He and Lucky are not main characters in Knight Squad, but are in team-ups * He is the second grey ranger, preceded by Prince Phillip III and succeeded by Griffin/Gatekeeper ** He is the only minority grey ranger ** He has the fewest morphs of a grey ranger (4) * He is similar to Angus of the original Mystic Knights as he is the member that's "just there" and uses a mace to fight * He is the first and only ranger with a spider motif * He has an older brother named Lopan See Also * Griffin-Sentai Counterpart from Oh Sentai Kagaranger: Knights of the Setting Sun Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Knight Squad Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:PR Arachnid-themed rangers